Yunjae Fanfiction - Cacth Me If You Wanna
by ChoiKang YunHee
Summary: Update chap 4! Re-Update CHAP 3! Hanya karena kesalah pahamannya terhadap yunho, jaejoong harus bertanggung jawab dan menikah dengan yunho secara mendadak.. bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser ****YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**(judul belum di tentukan)**

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE

**Other Pair **:: Yoosu, MinHee, etc

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, OC, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**A/N **:: di ff ini author ikut eksis sama bang min.. heheh.. gpp yaaa...

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: T

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEASER**

"eomma.. appa.." panggil yunho.

"yunnie.. wah sekarang yunnie sudah besar yaa.. tidak terasa 4 tahun berlalu begitu saja.." ucap Mrs. Jung Yang baru saja bertemu yunho setelah lama terpisah.

**.**

**.**

"ya! Joongie berhenti berkaca sekarang juga, kau ini seharusnya kau membantu untuk pernikahan dongsaeng mu.." kesal Mrs. Kim yang melihat jaejoong terus berkaca.

"padahal seharusnya kau yang menikah hari ini.. hah~ kapan kau akan punya kekasih humm..?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"kalau joongie sudah menemukannya, emang eomma pikir, memilih kekasih itu sama seperti memilih BH di mall.." jawab jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

"waah~ yoochun sshi, ternyata kau sangat tampan dan humoris sekali.. aku akan mengatakan pada junsu bahwa dia tidak salah pilih suami.." ucap jaejoong.

"tapi.. aku bukan.."

"ah.. sudahlah kau tidak usah sungkan padaku, kan sebentar lagi aku akan jadi saudara ipar mu dan jangan lupa bahwa appa & eomma ku itu mertua mu.. heheh" ucap jaejoong.

"mwo? Mertua? Tapi aku kan belum..."

"aish.. sudahlah yoochun sshi kau tak usah malu malu lagi.. tanggal berapa kalian berencana honeymoon?" tanya jaejoong

"kau sedang..."

"ooh.. yaa kau tahu, anak dari pengusaha jung sudah pulang dari jepang.." ucap jaejoong

"benarkah ?"

"ne.. hah~ dia sangat tampan, pintar, dan mengagumkan.. kalo dia sih aku juga mau langsung jadi istrinya.." jawab jaejoong,

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh... Yunho kau sudah datang, lama kita tidak bertemu... bagaimana keadaan keluarga Jung sekarang ?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"Mwo ? Yunho ? keluarga Jung ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana ? ini baru teaser nya aja.. hoho...

Pasti sama aku di terusin , tapi kayaknya pengen nyelesaiin dulu ff yang lain..

Tapi ga tau deh, kalo review nya banyak pasti yang ini juga bakal di kerjain..

Gomawo udah mau baca..

Give me a support :D


	2. Chapter 2

YUNJAE FANFICTION – CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing ::

Jung Yunho – 26 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 26 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 25 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 24 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

Jung YunHee – 23 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG (maybe), aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**A/N **:: di ff ini author ikut eksis, heheh..  
gpp yaaa...  
author as Jung YunHee..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: T

**CHAPTER 1**

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Incheon Airport  
Jung's Family Side.

"Aish.. yeobo kenapa yunnie lama sekali siih ?" keluh Mrs. Jung

"tenanglah.. mungkin yunnie sedang mengurus bagasi dan imigrasinya.." jawab Mr. Jung menenangkan.

"tapi dia kan sudah mendarat 1 jam lalu, apa selama itu kah waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengurus semua itu?" tanya Mrs. Jung dengan nada kesal.

"ne.. ne.. kita tunggu saja.." ucap Mr. Jung

"ahhh.. itu dia yunho.." ucap Mr. Jung sambil menunjuk kesalah seorang namja yang baru keluar dari airport.

"ne~ ayoo yeobo kita kesana.." ajak Mrs Jung dengan semangat.

Mr dan Mrs. Jung pun keluar dari mobil mereka lalu berjalan menuju Yunho.

"eomma.. appa.." panggil yunho sambil melambai tangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"yunnie.. wah sekarang yunnie sudah besar yaa.. tidak terasa 4 tahun berlalu begitu saja.." ucap Mrs. Jung yang baru saja bertemu yunho setelah lama terpisah.

"iya dong masa yunnie mau kecil terus sih.." ucap yunho.

"ne~ sekarang anak appa semakin dewasa dan semakin tampan saja, appa bangga padamu.." ucap Mr. Jung sambil menepuk pundak yunho.

"ne~ anak siapa dulu dong..." ucap yunho sambil memegang kerah jasnya.  
#taukan maksud author?

"ya sudah.. ayo kita pulang.. disini banyak sekali wartawan, jadi tidak nyaman sekali.." keluh Mrs. Jung

Heran ?  
kenapa ada banyak wartawan disana?  
jelas dong, yang baru saja datang itu adalah salah satu anak dari pengusaha terkaya di korea, jadi wajar saja kan kalau mereka ingin meliput kedatang anak dari pengusaha kaya itu.  
back to jung's family.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yunnie bagaimana keadaan Jung Corp cabang jepang sekarang ?" tanya Mr. Jung saat Mr. Jung dan Yunho sedang bersantai di taman belakang rumah keluarga Jung.

"sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik appa, tapi sepertinya aku masih harus berada di jepang mungkin sekitar satu atau dua tahun lagi.." jawab yunho.

"wae ? bukannya sekarang Jung Corp sudah stabil?" tanya Mr. Jung

"ne.. tapi aku masih belum yakin jika harus meninggalkannya, Haruma-san masih harus banyak belajar untuk meng-handle perusahaan keluarga kita appa.." jawab yunho.

"yasudah lah, lakukan saja yang menurutmu terbaik.." ucap Mr. Jung sambil tersenyum

"ne~ appa.. aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita.." ucap yunho, yang membuat Mr. Jung bertambah bangga.

"kau memang anak yang bisa appa banggakan.." sahut Mr. Jung

"oh yaa appa.. dia kemana ? tumben sekali suaranya tidak terdengar.." tanya yunho heran

"dia sedang ke pulau jeju tugas dari rumah sakit.."

Yunho mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ya! Joongie berhenti berkaca sekarang juga, kau ini seharusnya membantu eomma untuk mempesiapkan pernikahan dongsaeng mu.." kesal Mrs. Kim yang melihat jaejoong terus berkaca.

"aish eomma, kan sudah banyak yang membantu, jadi untuk apa aku juga ikut turun tangan.." sahut jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca di hadapannya.

"tapi setidaknya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dan akan terkenang untuk dongsaengmu itu.. kim jaejoong" kesal Mrs. Kim

"hah~ padahal seharusnya kau yang menikah sekarang ini.. kapan kau akan punya kekasih humm..?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"kalau joongie sudah menemukan yang cocok, emang eomma pikir, memilih kekasih itu sama seperti memilih BH di mall.." jawab jaejoong santai

"aish.. terserah kau sajalah.." pasrah Mrs. Kim, sedangkan jaejoong hanya menggendikkan bahunya lalu meneruskan lagi aktifitas berkacanya #aish!eomma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"joongie.. kau jangan pergi kemana mana ya hari ini.." ucap Mr. Kim

"wae appa? Joongie kan dari kemarin kemarin udah bilang kalau hari ini joongie mau pergi.." kesal jaejoong.

"karena hari ini keluarga Park dan anak dari keluarga Jung akan datang.." jawab Mr. Kim

"oohhhh.."

Loading, loading, please waiting..  
Ups, sorry connection error #plak!

"MWO ?"

"anak dari keluarga Jung ? yang baru datang dari jepang itu appa ?" kaget jaejoong setelah loading..

"ne.. jadi kau jangan kemana mana ne~" ucap Mr. Kim sambil mengelus rambut jaejoong.

"hah~ ne... gak bisa liat gajah deh.." pasrah jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"joongie, tolong bukakan pintunya, disini semuanya sedang sibuk.." ucap Mrs. Kim

"ne.. eomma.." jawab jaejoong, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukan pintu.

Deg~  
sesaat jaejoong terpana pada sosok dihadapnnya ini, namja tampan yang sedang memperlihatkan senyum mautnya, dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya yang membuat namja ini terlihat sangat manly.

"annyeong haseyeo.. Perkenalkan chonun-"

"waah~ yoochun sshi,kau sudah datang? Ternyata kau sangat tampan.. aku akan mengatakan pada junsu bahwa dia tidak salah pilih suami.." ucap jaejoong.

"tapi.. aku bukan.."

"ah.. sudahlah kau tidak usah sungkan padaku, kan sebentar lagi aku akan jadi saudara ipar mu dan jangan lupa bahwa appa & eomma ku itu mertua mu.. heheh" ucap jaejoong.

"mwo? Mertua? Tapi aku kan belum..."

"aish.. sudahlah yoochun sshi kau tak usah malu malu lagi.. tanggal berapa kalian berencana honeymoon?" tanya jaejoong

"kau sedang..."

"ooh.. yaa kau tahu, anak dari pengusaha jung sudah pulang dari jepang.." ucap jaejoong

"benarkah ?"

"ne.. hah~ dia sangat tampan, pintar, dan mengagumkan.. kalo dia sih aku juga mau langsung jadi istrinya.." jawab jaejoong,

"jjinjjayeo ?"

"ne~ apalagi yang kurang dari namja itu, tampan iya, mapan iya, dia juga sepertinya baik.." jawab jaejoong.

"hmm.. dia juga pasti akan sangat beruntung jika memiliki istri sepertimu.."

"heheheh.. benarkah? Sudahlah cepat masuk dan temui su-ie, dia sudah menunggumu sedari tadi.." ucap jaejoong.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"annyeong hyung, mian aku telat tadi macet di jalan.." ucap seorang namja lagi yang baru saja datang.

"eh? Nu-gu-ya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu.." ucap jaejoong sambil berusaha mengingat ingat wajah namja tersebut.

"Ahhh... Yunho kau sudah datang, lama kita tidak bertemu..." sapa

Jaejoong bingung, sebenarnya yang mana sih yang bernama Yoochun dan yang mana Yunho.

"joongie, kenapa tidak langsung mempersilahkan yunho masuk hmm..?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"eh, ne.. eomma.." jawab jaejoong, masih dengan tampang bingung.

"dan kau chunnie, cepat masuk su-ie sudah menunggumu sedari tadi.." ucap Mrs. Kim, menyuruh namja bernama Yoochun itu masuk.

"eh? Eomma kok yang masuk yang itu sih ?" heran jaejoong saat melihat namja yang baru datang tadi langsung masuk begitu saja.

"lalu mau yang mana lagi joongie?" heran Mrs. Kim melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu.

"Yunho-ah kau terlihat semakin tampan saja, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ? Dan bagaimana kabar keluarga Jung? Sudah lama ajumma tidak berkunjung kesana.." tanya Mrs. Kim

"Mwo ? Yunho ? keluarga Jung ?" kaget jaejoong.

"wae joongie ? ada yang salah ?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"ooh yaa.. kau sudah mengenalkan dirimu ?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi

"ahhh.. Kim jaejoong imnida.. bangapseumnida.." ucap jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"**JUNG YUNHO** imnida.. bangapseumnida.." ucap namja itu dengan tekanan nada di bagian namanya.

"ka-kau Yunho ?" kaget jaejoong, matanya yang sudah besar itu semakin besar saja.

"joongie, jangan bilang kalau joongie lupa yang mana Yunho dan yang mana Yoochun.. Dan apa joongie mengira dia ini Yoochun ?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"n-ne eomma.." jawab jaejoong.

"aigoo~ joongie.. kenapa sifat pelupa mu itu tidak hilang hilang sih?" kesal Mrs. Kim

"mian eomma.. abisnya tadi dia pake kacamata, jadikan ga jelas mukanya.." jaejoong ngeles.

"tidak usah beralasan kim jaejoong.." ucap mrs. Kim

"ah~ sudahlah.. yunho ayo silahkan masuk.. maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman.." ucap Mrs. Kim

"gwenchana ajumma.." balas yunho sopan

"oh yaa, sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"aku ingin melamar anak ajumma yang ini.." ucap yunho sambil memegang tangan jaejoong.

"MWO ?" kaget jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim

"kau tidak bercandakan yunho?" tanya Mrs. Kim memastikan.

"anio.. ajumma.. aku bersungguh sungguh.." ucap yunho

"aigoo~ baiklah jjakaman ne, ajumma akan memanggil ajusshi dulu.." pamit Mrs. Kim

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ya! Dobicheoseo ? kita baru bertemu, tapi dengan seenaknya saja kau melamar ku, memangnya aku namja macam apa hah ?" kesal jaejoong.

"aku hanya mengabulkan permintaanmu.." sahut yunho santai

"permintaan apa ?" tanya jaejoong heran

"dia sangat tampan, pintar, dan mengagumkan.. kalo dia sih aku juga mau langsung jadi istrinya.." ucap yunho mengikuti gaya berbicara jaejoong tadi.

Ooppss.. sepertinya uri jaejoong baru mengingat lagi kejadian tadi..  
dan lihatlah, mukanya mulai memerah sekarang, hah~ itu semakin membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong terlihat tambah imut.

"tapikan-"

"ne~ apalagi yang kurang dari namja itu, tampan iya, mapan iya, dia juga sepertinya baik.." ucap yunho lagi, sambil terus menduplikat gaya bicara jaejoong.

"tapi apakah kau mau menikah dengan cara yang seperti ini? Aku kan tidak tau bahwa itu kau, memangnya kau mau jika mempunyai istri seperti ku ?" tanya jaejoong dengan muka yang semakin memerah saat menyebut kata 'istri'.

"hmm.. dia juga pasti akan sangat beruntung jika memiliki istri sepertimu.." yunho mengulangi kata kata nya tadi.

"bukankah aku tadi sudah berkata seperti itu ?" tanya yunho sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ajumma, ajusshi.. saya akan segera menikahi jaejoong, mungkin sekitar akhir minggu ini.. sehari sebelum junsu menikah.." ucap yunho mantap.

"jjinjja?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"baiklah, kalian akan segera menikah minggu ini.." Mr. Kim memutuskan.

"MWO? Appa ?" teriak jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Kekekekeeke~  
akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga..

Reader sekalian, kalian tau kalian itu sudah membuat hidup author berwarna dan bahagia..  
melihat review Fanfic Catch Me If You Wanna, yang sebenarnya waktu itu masih galau dengan judul dan jalan ceritannya, hah~ author terharu.  
dalam waktu sekitar sehari semalam review di fanfic ini sudah mencapai 24 review...  
gila~ kereeeeenn.. #acungkan jempol buat kalian semua :D

BALES REVIEW~

desi2121 , loupeu: Yups aku emg terinspirasi dari film itu..  
tapi terinspirasi itu bukan berarti sama loh.. :D

evil thieves: authornya yeoja kok..  
di blkg'a aja ak ksih CHANGMIN'S wife..  
kekekkekeke...

thepaendeo , Babyhyun , rara: yups.. 100 untuk kalian

fitriKyuMin , irengiovanny , kyoko sato: gomawo.. keep read and review ne~

haico1412: apakah chap ini memuaskan ?  
d tunggu kritik and saran'a ne~

Kim soo nie , fifian160 , JungJaema , kyu501lover: ini udah update :D

shim shia , Kwon Jia , Cindyshim: gomawo chingu :D  
ini udah update kok..

Yunjaeshipper: author minta izin dulu yaa ke yunppa..  
kekekekke~

Yunjae: ini udah update yang chap kok chingu..  
keep read and review ne~

Shipper: to the point gimana chingu?  
#pasangwajahpolos

Yuliliayulia: gomawo..  
ini udah author lanjut kok~

nannaa: bener bener..  
jadi yang diajak ngobrol jae itu yunho, tapi jae nyangkanya itu chunnie..  
udah jelas blm d chap ini ?  
keep review ne~

choikangshinki: gomawo :D  
apakah chap ini memuaskan ?  
author terharu liat review reader jadi lsg bkin tadi sore and di update malam ini :D

GOMAWO FOR REVIEW..

KEEP READ AND REVIEW NE~

SAMPAI JUMPA DI UPDATE DAN FANFIC SELANJUTNYA..

PAY PAY


	3. Chapter 3

YUNJAE FANFICTION – CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a YUNJAE'S DAUGHTER a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing ::

Jung Yunho – 26 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 26 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 25 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 24 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

Jung YunHee – 23 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG (maybe), aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**A/N **:: di ff ini author ikut eksis, heheh..  
gpp yaaa...  
author as Jung YunHee..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: K atau T (?)

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

"ajumma, ajusshi.. saya akan segera menikahi jaejoong, mungkin sekitar akhir minggu ini.. sehari sebelum junsu menikah.." ucap yunho mantap.

"jjinjja?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"baiklah, kalian akan segera menikah minggu ini.." Mr. Kim memutuskan.

"MWO? Appa ?" teriak jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Tap-Tapi Appa..." ucap jaejoong terbata.

"Sudahlah Joongie, terima saja.. appa sudah bosan melihatmu tidak laku-laku..." ucap Mr. Kim.

"Ya! Appa.. Joongie bukannya gak laku.. tapi memang belum ada yang pas aja..." jawab jaejoong.

"Lalu kapan joongie akan menemukan yang pas, hmm? Umurmu akan terus bertambah joongie.." ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Aish~ tapi kenapa harus sama beruang ini sih?" kesal jaejoong.

"Mwo?" kaget Yunho.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Beruang.. memangnya kenapa ?" tantang jaejoong.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong.. pokoknya appa sudah memutuskan, kalian akan menikah minggu ini.." putus Mr. Kim.

Yunho tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan jaejoong masih shock dengan apa yang didengarnya..

"jadi kapan keluarga Jung akan kemari..." tanya Mr. Kim.

"secepatnya ahjussi.." jawab yunho mantap.

"ooh iyaa sebenarnya tujuan Yunho kemari untuk memberikan dokumen kerja sama antara Jung Corp dan Kim Corp di Jepang.." ucap yunho sambil memberikan sebuah map.

"Ya! Tadi kau bilang datang kesini untuk melamar, sekarang kok jadi bisnis.. jadi yang mana sih yang benar..." ucap jaejoong dengan nada tidak suka.

"sebenarnya aku datang untuk membicarakan bisnis... tapi ternyata aku dapat malaikat disini.." sahut yunho gombal.

"bicheoseo!" ucap jaejoong.

"baiklah dokumen ini akan ahjussi baca nanti... dan ahjussi tunggu keluarga Jung secepatnya.." ucap Mr. Kim untuk melerai perang mulut antara jaejoong dan yunho.

"ne~ ahjussi.. oh yaa.. Yunho masih harus mengurus sesuatu.. Yunho pamit dulu ahjussi, ahjumma.." pamit Yunho.

"ah ne yunho... hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Mrs. Kim.

"joongie.. cepat antar calon suamimu kedepan.." titah Mrs. Kim.

"eomma~" rajuk Jaejoong.

"sudahlah Joongie.. cepat antar..." ucap Mrs. Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sudah pergi sana.." usir jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu.

"heii.. harusnya kau ucapkan salam perpisahan pada CALON SUAMIMU ini..." gemas yunho saat melihat tingkah jaejoong.

"bye yunnie~ jangan datang lagi yaa.." ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, tapi mau semanis apapun senyumnya kalau ucapan perpisahannya seperti itu tetap saja tidak enak.

"Ya! Mana ada salam seperti itu.. kau ini tadi memuji ku terus, sekarang marah-marah.. aneh sekali..." ucap Yunho.

"Mau setampan apapun dirimu, tapi tetap saja kau itu menyebalkan. Masa pertama kali bertemu sudah ngajak nikah.." kesal jaejoong.

"Yang pentingkan kita saling suka, keluarga kita sudah saling kenal, lalu apa lagi ?" tanya yunho.

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus saling mengenal dulu yunho-sshi.. " ucap jaejoong.

"kau kan sudah mengenalku joongie.." sahut yunho.

"terserah kau sajalah!" jaejoong menyerah.

"baiklah. Aku pulang dulu chagi..." pamit yunho.

Lalu...

Chuup~

Yunho mencium bibir seksi seorang kim jaejoong.

"gomawo untuk poppo nya.." ucap yunho sambil tersenyum jail.

"dasar beruang mesum!"teriak jaejoong

.** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. sepertinya hyung harus melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan deh.." ucap Junsu saat Jaejoong sedang didalam kamarnya.

"Eh.. memangnya kenapa su-ie? Hyung tidak apa-apa kok.." tanya jaejoong heran.

"habisnya kalo su-ie perhatiin nih.. penyakit lupa dan penyakit lemot nya hyung itu sekarang udah tambah parah.." jawab junsu cuek.

"Ya! Kim Junsu, kau ini tidak sopan sekali..." kesal jaejoong.

"tapi su-ie kan ngomong yang sebenernya hyung..." ucap junsu.

"iya sih.. tapi jangan ekstrim gitu dong ngomongnya.." ucap jaejoong.

"abisnya kalo su-ie ngomongnya gak ekstrim, nanti hyung gak ngerti lagi..." goda junsu.

"aku tidak selemot itu tau!" jaejoong tambah kesal.

"iya deh.. mian hyung.. oh yaah, tadi chunnie bilang hyung salah orang yah? Kok bisa sih? Emang sih hyung dan chunnie itu jarang bertemu.. tapi masa sampai salah orang.." tanya junsu.

"tadi hyung lagi gak konsen su-ie.." jawab jaejoong singkat.

"emangnya hyung lagi mikirin apasih? Pacar aja gak punya.." tanya junsu dengan nada melecehkan.

"emangnya hyung itu kau, yang pikirannya pacaran mulu... hyung lagi mikirin perusahaan tau!" jawab jaejoong.

"Perusahaan atau gajah? Hari ini kan hyung gak jadi liat gajah gara-gara nunggu Chunnie dan Yunho Hyung.." goda junsu.

"Huh~ iya deh.. hyung mikirin gajah.. tadinyakan hyung mau beli temen untuk chang-chang.." ucap jaejoong mengaku.

"hahahhahaha... hyung.. su-ie heran, gajah bagusnya apa sih?" heran junsu.

"gajah itu lucu, imut, menggemaskan.. bahkan butt-nya gajah aja lebih bagus dan menggemaskan daripada butt-nya su-ie.." ucap jaejoong balas dendam.

"Ya! Hyung tega.. masa butt su-ie disandingin sama butt gajah siih.." kesal Junsu.

"biarin :P" sahut jaejoong sambil memeltkan lidahnya.

Ah~ kakak beradik ini memang masih sangat kekanakan sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** KIM'S CORP...**

Tok..

Tok..

Tok...

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangan kantor jaejoong, yang diketuk dari luar.

"nuguseyeo?" tanya jaejoong.

"Ini aku..." jawab sang pelaku pengetukan pintu.

"Nugu?" tanya jaejoong lagi.

"ini aku chagi.. aku masuk ne~" jawab sang pelaku pengetukan, lalu membuka pintu ruangan kantor jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau mau apa hah?" shock jaejoong.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan baby boojae.." jawab Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Kau ini benar-benar gila yaa..." kesal jaejoong.

"aku gila saat melihatmu chagi.." sahut yunho sambil terus berjalan kearah meja kerja jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau mau apa hah? Jangan macam-macam padaku.." teriak jaejoong.

"Aniyo.. aku tidak akan melakukan apapun.. aku hanya ingin dekat-dekat dengan mu.." ucap Yunho dengan santai.

"Kau sedang apa boo ?" tanya Yunho saat sudah sampai disamping jaejoong, lalu mendudukan badanya pada pinggiran kursi kerja jaejoong.

"Hah~ aku sedang menyiapkan bahan untuk meeting besok.." jawab jaejoong pasrah.

"Meeting besok ? jadi kau yang akan mewakili Kim Corp ?" tanya yunho antusias.

"Ne~ wae ?" tanya jaejoong tidak minat.

"Gwenchana.. hanya saja pemimpin rapat besok adalah aku.." jawab Yunho.

"Mwo?" kaget jaejoong.

"Ya! Boojae. Bisa tidak kalau tidak teriak, jantungku hampir saja jatuh ke perut tau.." kesal Yunho.

"Mana ada jantung jatuh ke perut..." ucap jaejoong.

"jadi ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya jaejoong.

"aku sedang rindu padamu.." jawab yunho.

"aku serius yunho.." ucap jaejoong.

"aku juga serius boojae.." sahut Yunho.

"ya.. terserahlah.. lalu kau mau apa ?" tanya jaejoong.  
Uuuuppppsss.. Jaejoong salah bicara.. Tadi dia bilang apa? Yunho mau apa?  
Hah~ ucapkan selamat datang untuk 'hari sialmu' Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku mau poppo~" jawab yunho dengan nada manja.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau.." tolak jaejoong.

"akukan calon suamimu boo~" ucap yunho

"lalu kenapa kalau kau calon suamiku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yunnie mau poppo maca tidak boyeh.." jawab yunho dengan gaya anak kecil.

"Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. ti-ummmphh..." ucapan jaejoong terpotong oleh ciuman yunho.

"Yun-mmmphh..." ucap jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh yunho.

"Lepppphhsss.." jaejoong berusaha melepaskan ciuman yunho, namun tidak berhasil.

Yunho berpindah posisi, dan kini sang namja mesum ini sudah ada didepan tubuh jaejoong. Yunho mulai menghisap kedua bibir yunho secara bergantian.  
Lalu bibir cherry itu digigit sebagai tanda bahwa lidah Yunho mau masuk kedalam gua jaejoong.  
Namun jaejoong tidak mau membuka bibirnya, dan itu membuat yunho sedikit kesal.  
Tapi jangan sebut namja ini Jung Yunho jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.  
Tangan lihai Yunho mulai merayap kebagian bawah tubuh jaejoong, setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Yunhopun meremas dengan keras benda yang ada yang diselangkangan jaejoong, yang membuat jaejoong mendesah hebat..

"Ahhhh~ hmmmpttt.."

"Emmmpptt" lidah lincah yunho mulai menjelajahi gua jaejoong, mulai dari gigi putih milik jaejoong, gusi, lidah, sampai ke langit-langit mulut jaejoong.  
Setelah puas dengan jajahannya, yunho pun melepaskan ciuman itu.  
Yunho tersenyum saat melihat wajah jaejoong yang memerah dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.  
Lalu secara tiba-tiba yunho mengangkat tubuh jaejoong dari kursi kerjanya, dan sebagai gantinya sekarang tubuh yunholah yang terduduk dikursi itu, dan dengan jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya.

Yunho mulai membuka jas yang dipakai jaejoong, lalu melepas dasi yang melingkar di leher jaejoong.  
Dan setelah kedua benda tersebut musnah, yunho segera membuka 2 kancing kemeja jaejoong dibagian atas.

Kini dihadapan Yunho terpampanglah leher putih mulus milik seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Yah Yunho.. kau mau apa hah?" bentak jaejoong saat nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, yunho malah menempelkan bibir hatinya di leher putih jaejoong.

"Ennnngghhh~ Yuuuunhh..." desah jaejoong, saat yunho menghisap kuat salah spot si leher jaejoong.

"Uhhh.. an-dwe... ahhh..." tolak jaejoong, saat yunho mulai memperlebar daerah jajahnnya.

"Yuuunhh~ gajima~ aaaaaahhh~" jaejoong memekik saat yunho menggigit telinga sensitifnya.

"Uhhhh.. Yuuuunhhooo~" jaejoong menggeliat resah, ketika yunho mengulum telinga jaejoong lalu meniupkan angin kedalamnya.

"Bagaimana boo? Mau dilanjutkan?" goda yunho, tapi jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Diam berarti iya.." Yunho mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Ahhh~ Ohhh..." jaejoong mendesah saat yunho menghisap nipple pink-nya dari luar kemejanya. Yang membuat nipple jaejoong yang tegang terjiplak jelas dikemeja berwarna putih itu.

"Eh.. rupanya uri joongie sudah tegang ne~" goda yunho.

Setelah itu yunho menghisap nipple kanan jaejoong yang belum tersentuh sedari tadi.  
Saat bibir Yunho sedang fokus dinipple kiri jaejoong, tangan kanan yunho mulai memelintir nipple kiri jaejoong, sedangkan sang tangan kiri mulai turun kebawah dan mengelus ataupun meremas benda yang kelihatannya sekarang sudah mulai menegang.

"Ahhh Yuuunhhooo~" desah jaejoong sambil mendongakan kepalanya.  
Sedangkan kedua tangannya dipakai untuk meremas rambut Yunho.  
Jaejoong pasrah sekarang!  
Badannya ingin dipuaskan!

"memohonlah padaku boo! Aku tau kau juga inginkan.." ucap yunho sambil menyeringai.

"please yunho.." mohon jaejoong.

"Yunnie boojae..." yunho membetulkan namanya.

"Yunnie~ please.. akuh inginh keluar~ ahh..." ucap jaejoong, badannya sudah benar-benar panas dan sangat tegang sekarang.  
Hanya satu ingin Jaejoong, yaitu mencapai klimaksnya sekarang juga!  
Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong memohon seperti itu.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Hyung aku dan... ommo!" ucapan junsu terpotong saat mata polosnya ternodai oleh aktifitas sang hyung tercinta dan calon suaminnya.

"Ommo Joongie!" pekik Mrs. Kim yang tadi datang bersama Junsu.

Mendadak kesadaran Jaejoong datang saat mendengar suara dongsaeng dan eomma-nya.  
Jaejoong langsung turun dari pangkuan Yunho, lalu mengancingkan lagi kemejanya,  
Aish~ padahal tadi dia sudah hampir mendapat klimaksnya.  
Sedangkan Yunho merapihkan pakaian kerja dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Eomma, su-ie.. ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan.." ucap jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aigo.. Yunnie, Joongie.. Mian Eomma dan su-ie sudah mengganggu.. Eomma hanya ingin mengajak Joongie fitting baju.." ucap Mrs. Kim dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ahjumma.. Aku.."

"Eomma yunnie... panggil eomma mulai sekarang.." ucapan yunho terpotong ucapan Mrs. Kim.

"N-Ne Eomma.." Ucap Yunho canggung.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian siap-siap.. kita fiiting baju sekarang.." ucap Mrs. Kim, sambil keluar dari ruangan jaejoong, yang diikiuti oleh Junsu.

"Aish~ malang sekali nasibku.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Wae boo ?" tanya Yunho.

"Wae? Kau tanya kenapa? Lihat keadaan ku sekarang.. Dan kau hanya bertanya kenapa?" bentak jaejoong.

"Lalu aku harus apa Boo? Lagi pula kau menikmatinya juga kan tadi.." Goda Yunho.

"Aish~ dasar beruang pervert..." kesal jaejoong, lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kajja eomma, su-ie.. kita berangkat sekarang.." ajak Jaejoong. Tapi Mrs. Kim dan Junsu hanya terdiam terpaku melihat keadaan jaejoong.

"Hyung, kancingkan lebih atas lagi kemejamu... Kissmark mu itu lohh.. Hyung mau sombong yaa.." ucap junsu jail.

"Mwo? Memangnya terlihat?" jaejoong panik.

"Ne.. dan apa joongie tidak ingin menyelesaikannya dulu? Eomma kasian padamu, pasti sakit saat menahan seperti itu.." ucap Mrs. Kim dengan nada miris saat melihat selangkangan jaejoong yang menggembung.

Yahhh..  
Dan uri-jaejoong hanya bisa ber-blushing ria..  
Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** CATCHME BOUTIQ..**

"Hyung... Coba jas ini.. Ini jas untuk hari pernikahan hyung.." Ucap Junsu sambil memberikan satu stel jas dan kemeja berwarna putih.

"Nanti saja.. Hyung sedang upload pic ke twitter nih..." ucap Jaejoong cuek.

"Aish~ hyung.. Cepatlah.. Hyung kan tinggal nyoba aja..." ucap Junsu frustasi.

"Ya ya ya... Sini.." ucap Jaejoong pasrah, lalu mengambil satu stel jas itu dari tangan Junsu.

"Ya! Beruang minggir! Menghalangi saja.." Ucap Jaejoong saat akan memasuki ruang ganti, tapi sayangnya ruang ganti itu agak terhalangi oleh badan tegap Yunho.

"Aish~ Boo... Bisa tidak bicara-bicaranya dengan pelan dan lembut.." ucap Yunho kesal.

"Anio... Cepat minggir..." jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Yunho.

"Aish~ Cepatlah beruang..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidaaak..." Yunho keras kepala.

"Memohonlah baru aku akan memberikan BooJae jalan..." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum evil.

"Hah~ Yunnie-ah... BooJae mau masuk, Yunnie geser ne~" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang dibuat se-imut mungkin, yang membuat Yunho terkena serangan jantung #plak!  
Karena Yunho yang masih terpesona dengan wajah cantik nan imut minta dimakan milik Jaejoong, akhirnya Jaejoong pun mendorong tubuh Yunho agar namja cantik ini bisa masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"Baru saja aku terpesona dengan wajah imutnya, dia sudah berbuat kasar lagi.. Awas saja kalo kita sudah menikah, ku makan kau! Akan kupastikan BooJae tidak akan bisa jalan seminggu, sebulan kalau perlu..." kesal Yunho, Mrs. Kim yang mendengar ucapan Yunho jadi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne~ Makanlah Joongie sepuasnya Yunnie.. Kalo bisa, langsung hamil sekali masuk.." ucap Mrs. Kim sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

"Mwo? Eo-Eomma... Itu.. Yunho tidak.. Aish~" ucap Yunho canggung, karena ternyata sedari Mrs. Kim memperhatikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waahh... Kalian memang serasi sekali.." puji Mrs. Kim saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri berdampingan.

"Gomawo Eomma.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ne.. Hyungdeul memang cocok sekali.. Coba Yunho hyung ketemu Joongie hyung dari dulu.. Joongie hyung kan jadi tidak usah melajang sampai tua begini..." ucap Junsu seenak jidatnya Yoochun.

"Ya! Kim Junsu, aku tidak tua.. Lagipula kita hanya beda 1 tahun..." sebal Jaejoong.

"Ne~ BooJae tidak tua kok... BooJae masih sangaaaaaat muda, cantik, imut juga..." Puji Yunho, yang membuat Jaejoong blushing.

"Dasar beruang jelek.." ucap Jaejoong untuk menutupi malunya.

"Jelek jelek tapi suka kan..." goda Yunho.

"Terserah..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

"Joongie hyung lagi blushing tuh.." ucap Junsu.  
Yunho hanya tersenyum.  
Aigo~ rasanya Yunho ingin segera menikahi namja cantik itu.  
Kalau bisa sekarang juga gak apa-apa.  
#dasar appa bear pervert!#

"Eomma fitting nya sudah selesaikan? Yunho harus kembali ke kantor sekarang.. Ada yang harus Yunho siapkan untuk rapat besok.." tanya Yunho.

"Ne~ semuanya sudah selesai.." jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Yunho ganti baju dulu Eomma, Su-ie.." ucap Yunho, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Mrs. Kim dan Junsu.

"Ooh, Ya Su-ie.. Kapan Yoochun datang ?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Junsu.

"sebentar lagi kok eomma.. Chunnie sekarang sedang perjalanan pulang dari pulau jeju, dan sekarang sudah ada di Seoul.. Eomma tunggu ne.." jawab Junsu.

"Baiklah eomma tunggu.. Tapi jangan lama-lama ne.." ucap Mrs. Kim, Junsu mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie hyung juga udah mau pulang?" tanya Junsu saat Jaejoong sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku masih harus mempersiapkan bahan untuk rapat besok.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Mian hyung, karena Su-ie cuti Joongie hyung jadi sibuk sendiri..." sesal Junsu.

"Gwaenchana Su-ie.. Hyung mengerti kok..." ucap Jaejoong bijaksana.

"Gomawo hyung.. Hyung emang paling the best deh..." sahut Junsu sambil tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Aigoo~ Nae dongsaeng menggemaskan sekali..." gemas Jaejoong sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Junsu.

"Ya! Joongie hyung sakit tau.." ucap Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kekekekeke~ abisnya pipi Su-ie lucu sih.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Pipi BooJae juga lucu kok, buat Yunnie pengen cium teruss.." goda Yunho saat sudah selesai mengganti baju.

"Pabbo! Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain ya selain menggoda orang.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Yunnie itukan diciptakan untuk menggoda BooJae.." sahut Yunho.

"Aigoo~ Eomma.. Eomma serius mau menikahkan Joongie dengan beruang ini? Bisa-bisa Joongie jadi gila kalau punya suami seperti ini.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne eomma.. bisa-bisa Joongie jadi gila karena cinta Yunnie yang terlalu melimpah.. Benarkan Joongie?" Goda Yunho lagi.

"Dasar Beruang jelek, bodoh, mesum... Hah~" ucap jaejoong frustasi.  
Sedangkan Mrs. Kim dan Junsu hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua orang dihadapan mereka.

"Oppa~~" teriak seorang yeoja saat memasuki butik yang sedang Yunho dan Jaejoong datangi.

"Ne.. Wahh.. Kau sudah pulang hmm?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne oppa bogoshipo..." ucap Yeoja itu sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Dasar playboy.. berani-beraninya dia memeluk yeoja lain dihadapan calon istrinya sendiri.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Chunnie.. Su-ie kira Chunnie masih lama.." pekik Junsu saat melihat Yoochun masuk kedalam butik.

"Mian Baby Su-ie, tadi dijalan agak macet.." sesal Yoochun sambil memeluk tubuh Junsu.

"Ne.. Gwaenchana.. sekarang Chunnie coba jas yang disana ne.." ucap Junsu.

"Ne.. tapi kok jas nya ada dua sih?" heran Yoochun.

"Yang satu jas nya Chunnie untuk pernikahan Joongie hyung, yang satu lagi untuk pernikahan kita.."jelas Junsu.

"Mwo? Joongie hyung mau menikah?" tanya Yoochun sambil melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang mau menikah? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan beruang playboy seperti dia.. Pokoknya pernikahan Joongie batalkan.." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

"Joongie... Wae?" kaget Mrs. Kim.

"Lihatlah eomma, calon suami macam apa dia? Berani berani nya berpelukkan dengan yeoja lain didepan calon istrinya.." ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, lalu setelah itu sang namja cantik pun meninggalkan butik itu.

"Joongie-ah.. kau salah paham.." teriak Yunho.

"Oppa mau menikah dengan dia?" tanya sang Yeoja.

"Mwo? Joongie hyung mau menikah dengan Yunho hyung.." kaget Yoochun.

"Aish~ tunggu oppa disini ne.. Oppa mau mengerjar namja tadi.. Arra?" Ucap Yunho, sang yeoja pun hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie tunggu..." Teriak Yunho sambil mengejar Jaejoong diparkiran didepan butik.

"Joongie, kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba membatalkan begitu saja.. memangnya aku salah apa hah?" tanya yunho, saat Yunho berhasil menahan tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Kau itu tidak punya perasaan ya! Setelah kau berpelukan dengan yeoja tadi, kau masih tanya kenapa! Dasar Namja sialan!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Siapa? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

""Kau! Hiks kau bodoh yunho.. hiks... kau berpelukan dengan yeoja tadi dihadapanku..hiks.. kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku kan? hikss..." ucap Jaejoong yang akhirnya menangis.

"Yeoja yang tadi?" tanya Yunho.  
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aigo~ My Baby BooJae cemburu hemm?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. Pabbo.. Pabbo.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul punggung Yunho.

"Hahaha.. My BooJae dengarkan ne.. Yeoja yang tadi itu yeodongsaeng-nya Yunnie..." jelas Yunho.

"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukkan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINU...**

Bagi yang kemarin bertanya-bertanya kenapa Yunho langsung ngelamar Jaejoong.  
Jawabanya, Yunho itu Love At The FirstSight sama Jaema.  
Dan karena pesona Jaejoong yang terlalu besar, ditambah lagi Jaejoong yang bilang kalau dia mau-mau saja kalau dinikahkan dengan anak dari pengusaha Jung, akhirnya membuat Yunho nekat untuk langsung melamar Jaejoong.

Jelas gak nih?  
kalo masih gak jelas bisa langsung author ne~

Ooh yaa..  
mian, author gak bisa ASAP..  
cz kemarin author lagi UTS, huhuhuhuhuhu~

Apa fanfic ini sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya?  
Atau malah jadi aneh ?  
Diminta kritik dan sarannya ne~ :D  
Gomawo :D

**BALES REVIEW:**

loupeu: Yups bner kok mreka udah mau nkah bntar lagi...  
author jga ga tau fanfic ini berjalan aja...  
tapi spertinya iya ,, ini crta after married nya.  
kekekekeke~  
#blender author

nannaa: #tendangnannaa  
enak aja mau ambil changmin..  
#poppobangmin.  
author ga ngasih flashback ato yunpa sidenya ,, tp udah author ksih note di akhirnya...  
apakah udh bs dmngerti?  
d tunggu sran slanjtnya ^^

Babyhyun: pasti ada NC kok...  
orang MPREG..  
#reader-deul tebarbunga!~

Shinemax: salam kenal juga ^^  
gomawo udah nyempetin baca and review :D

desi2121: gomawo chingu~  
tadinya yunppa mau ngasihin surat kerja sama antara Jung Corp and Kim Corp di Jepang...  
eh~ ktemu sma malaikat a.k.a Jaemma..  
keekekeke~  
Yunppa love at the first sight... :D

kyu501lover: hahahahahahha..  
author ngakak baca review kmu...  
kalo tntang author ,, nti berjalan aja yaaahhh..  
Yoochun udh prnah ktemu yoochun kok ,, tp jarang ktemu :D

Kimimaki: gwaenchana chingu~  
gomawo udah sempetin review :D

Yunjaeshipper: yups d tunggu yaaahh..  
mngkin bntar lagi ^^

aku suka ff: gomawo chingu~  
udah author bnerin kok..  
hahahahaha :d

w2njeje: annyeong..  
author newbie here~  
keep read ne~

Aoi Ko Mamoru: memuaskan kah?  
syukur deh kalau puas ,, hahahaha :D  
changmin blm muncul ,, tunggu ne~

lailajaejoong7: gomawo chingu~  
author jadi smangat '45 ini...  
ahahhahah..  
#hugbangmin

: gwaenchana chingu~  
Gomawo udah sempetin review d chap ini ^^

Guest: keep read chingu~

Mian author ga bles semua review kalian..  
But...  
jeongmal gomawo yang udah mau baca...

Sampai juga lagi..  
Annyeong ^^  
Pay Pay :D


	4. Chapter 4

YUNJAE FANFICTION – CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a YUNJAE'S DAUGHTER a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing ::

Jung Yunho – 26 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 26 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 25 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 24 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

Jung YunHee – 23 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG (maybe), aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**A/N **:: di ff ini author ikut eksis, heheh..  
gpp yaaa...  
author as Jung YunHee..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: T

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

"Joongie tunggu..." Teriak Yunho sambil mengejar Jaejoong diparkiran didepan butik.

"Joongie, kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba membatalkan begitu saja.. memangnya aku salah apa hah?" tanya yunho, saat Yunho berhasil menahan tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Kau itu tidak punya perasaan ya! Setelah kau berpelukan dengan yeoja tadi, kau masih tanya kenapa! Dasar Namja sialan!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Siapa? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

""Kau! Hiks kau bodoh yunho.. hiks... kau berpelukan dengan yeoja tadi dihadapanku..hiks.. kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku kan? hikss..." ucap Jaejoong yang akhirnya menangis.

"Yeoja yang tadi?" tanya Yunho.  
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aigo~ My Baby BooJae cemburu hemm?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. Pabbo.. Pabbo.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul punggung Yunho.

"Hahaha.. My BooJae dengarkan ne.. Yeoja yang tadi itu yeodongsaeng-nya Yunnie..." jelas Yunho.

"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukkan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Annyeong oppa... Jung YunHee imnida..." ucap YunHee memperkenalkan dirinya.

"YunHee?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Oppa pasti tidak mengenalku, karena sejak Senior High School aku sudah tinggal di Amerika..." ucap YunHee menjelaskan.

"O-Ooohh.. Arraseo... Lalu sekarang Yuu-Yuun..."

"Oppa panggil saja YunHee ^^ ,, kalo oppa panggil aku Yunnie juga nanti bisa tertukar lagi, hehehe"

"Aaahh.. ne~ Lalu sekarang YunHee sedang kuliah atau apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"YunHee baru saja lulus dari Harvard, dan sekarang YunHee bekerja sebagai Dokter Ginekologi di rumah sakit Chunnie Oppa..."

"Mwo! Semuda ini sudah jadi lulusan Harvard dan Dokter ?" Kaget Jaejoong.

"Hehehehehe.. Ne oppa..." jawab YunHee.

"YunHee itu pinter karena oppa nya juga pinter..." ucap Yunho, ditengah-tengah percakapan.

"Uhhh.. Oppa suka ngaku-ngaku dehh... Ohh yaa, sebenarnya oppa sedang apa disini?" tanya YunHee.

"Oppa sedang fitting baju untuk pernikahan Oppa..." jawab Yunho enteng.

"Mwo?" sekarang giliran YunHee yang kaget.

"Aishh~ Jung YunHee, kecilkan suaramu..." kesal Yunho.

"Aigoo~ Oppa! Kenapa tidak memberitahu YunHee.. Oppa kejam!" marah YunHee.

"YunHee kan sedang sibuk di Jeju bersama Yoochun..." jawab Yunho.

"Iyaa siih... Tapi sesibuk apapun harusnya Oppa tetap mengabariku..." rajuk YunHee.

"Sudahlah YunHee tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi ne... Baju YunHee sudah disiapkan kok..." Ucap Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Ahhh.. Yasudahlah..." ucap YunHee pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** PARK HOSPITAL**_

"Buu doktel, mau juga doong dipeliksa..." ucap seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

"Aish~ Min, tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku..." kesal YunHee.

"Aigoo~ Bu doktel galak cekali~" goda Changmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya YunHee dengan nada kesal.

"Mau mengajak Bu doktel makan ciang..." jawab Changmin.

"Aish.. Shim Changmin berhentilah berbicara seperti itu..." ucap YunHee.

"Baiklah, tapi makan siang bersama ne~" sahut Changmin sambil memeluk YunHee dari belakang.

"Hah... Terserah kau saja lah..." pasrah YunHee.

"Baiklah.. Ppalli.. Hyung-deul sudah menunggu..." ucap Changmin.

"Eh?" heran YunHee.

"Ne.. Yunho Hyung, Jae Hyung, Su-ie Hyung, Chunnie-Hyung.. Semua sudah menunggu kita..." ucap Changmin.

"A-Ah... Ne~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** CATCHMECAFE**_

"Boo~ Mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat buku menu.

"Terserah saja, aku tidak tau menu-menu disini..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Su-ie mau makan apa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Umm.. Su-ie sama saja seperti Chunnie..." jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum.  
"YunHee-"

"Aku mau bibimbap..." ucap YunHee.

"Ya! YunHee, aku bahkan belum selesai bertanya.." kesal Changmin.

"Memangnya harus...?" tanya YunHee sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Yaa-"

"Cihh.. merepotkan..." ucap YunHee memotong perkataan Changmin (lagi).

"Ya! Shim YunHee..." bentak Changmin.

"Mwo?" kaget YunJaeYooSuHee.

"Sejak kapan margaku berganti, Shim Changmin..." ucap YunHee kesal.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar sudah berubah... Apa Amerika begitu mengerikan, sampai-sampai kau berubah menjadi seperti ini!" ucap Changmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Aish~ Oppa-deul... Aku tidak lapar.. Aku kembali ke rumah sakit saja..." ucap YunHee sambil meninggalkan meja.

"Ahhhh... Kenapa anak itu menjadi seperti itu ? Aku menyesal mendukungnya sekolah di Amerika... Tapi YunHee memang baru berubah akhir-akhir ini..." keluh Yunho.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan YunHee.." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne~ Boo... Kalau BooJae tidak akan pernah berubah kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Eh?" bingung Jaejoong dengan pose yang menggemaskan.

"Iyaa.. BooJae tidak akan pernah berubahkan? Akan terus mencintai Yunnie..." ucap Yunho.

"Aww.. Appo Boo..." keluh Yunho saat Jaejoong mencubit pinggangnya dengan lumayan keras.

"Kenapa mencubitku? Sakit tau..." keluh Yunho manja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ HARI PERNIKAHAN YUNJAE ~**

"Jung Yunho bersediakah kau mencintai dan menemani Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu seumur hidupmu sampai maut menjemput" ucap Sang Pendeta pada lelaki brunete yang sedang mengenakanstelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Ne... Saya bersedia..." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Kim Jaejoong bersediakah kau mencintai dan menemani Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu seumur hidupmu sampai maut menjemput" ucap Sang Pendeta pada lelaki yang sedang mengenakanstelan jas berwarna putih.

"Ne... Saya bersedia.."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri..." ucap Sang Pendeta yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh para keluarga dan tamu undangan.

"Pasangkan cincin nikah ini pada pasangan anda.." ucap Sang Pendeta sambil memberikan kotak merah yang berisi cincin pernikahan. Yunho pun langsung memakaikan cincin cartier itu di jari manis Jaejoong, dan sebaliknya Jaejoong juga memasangkan cincin cartieritu di jari manis Yunho.

"Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu..." ucap Sang Pendeta kepada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk dan langsung melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang ada dihadapannya secara intens. Jaejoong yang dilihat seperti itu pun jadi salah tingkah, dan menggit bibir bawahnya, aahh tau kau Jung Jaejoong tingkah lakumu yang seperti itu membuat Yunho menjadi bertambah gemas dan ingin memakanmu sekarang.

Yunho pun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong, tangan kirinya dipakai untuk menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kanannya dipakai untuk mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tangannya dipakai untuk meremas kerah jas yang Yunho gunakan, semua ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemas seperti jelly.

"Jae..." Yunho berbisik ditelinga kanan Jaejoong, yang sontak saja membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"N-Ne..." jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup.

Chuuup~

Yunho meraup bibir atas Jaejoong dan menghisap-hisapnya sebentar. Ohh tuhan bibir namja cantik ini berasa begitu manis dimulut seorang Jung Yunho.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho pun melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka. Dan taukah kalian, muka seorang Jung Jaejoong langsung memerah dengan seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa~ Chukae... aku senang kalian melihat kalian berdua menikah, kalian terlihat begitu serasi..." Ucap yeoja yang sedang menggunakan gaun selutut berwarna putih.

"Ne... Gomawo YunHee~" jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menyusul, hmm?" tanya Yunho pada yeodongsaeng-nya itu.

"Iisssh... aku masih ingin konsentrasi dengan karirku dulu oppa~" jawab YunHee.

"Hyung... Chukae..." ucap Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ne~ Su-ie gomawo..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Hah~ berarti mulai sekarang kita sudah tidak tinggal serumah lagi ne.." ucap Junsu dengan nada sedih.

"Ne~ Jangan bersedih seperti itu doong.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak... Su-ie tidak sedih.. Su-ie hanya terharu..." sanggah Junsu.

"Yo.. Yunho hyung... Akhirnya kau menikah juga..." ucap yoochun.

"Ne.. Gomawo Chun..." jawab Yunho.

"Eh... Changminnie kemana Yunhee?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Molla... kenapa oppa menyakan padaku... memangnya aku ibunya..." jawab YunHee..

"Biasanya kan dia selalu ada bersamamu..." ucap Yunho, dan YunHee hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda yeoja ini tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang sedang Oppa-deul nya obrolkan.

"Yunho hyung.. Jae Hyung..." Ucap seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang YunHee, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Karena merasa mengenal suara itu YooSuHee pun membalikan badan mereka. Dan seketika mata seorang Jung YunHee seakan ingin keluar dari dalam sana.

"Hyung-deul Chukae ne~" ucap Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Victoria.

"Ne, Min... Gomawo..." jawan Yunho.

"Annyeong YunHee..." sapa Changmin.

"N-Ne... Oppa~"

"Ohh yaa.. Kenalkan ini Victoria..." ucap Changmin mengenalkan.

"Annyeong oppa-deul..." ucap Victoria, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh orang-orang.

"Aku akan berkeliling bertemu dengan keluarga yang lain dulu..." ucap YunHee, lalu meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Aku juga ingin ke toilet dulu... Perutku sakit..." ucap Changmin sambil berlari.

Bukannya menemui keluarga-keluarganya berdatangan,tapi YunHee hanya berdiam diri di dalam toilet wanita.

"Kau... Bodoh...!" maki YunHee, sedangkan seseorang yang sedang mengawasi YunHee hanya memperlihatkan smirknya, sebagai tanda bahwa misinya sudah berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ MALAM HARI DI KEDIAMAN YUNJAE ~**_

"Aku mau mandi..." ucap Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi.

"Aku ikut~" sahut Yunho.

"Tiiiiiiii-dak..." ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

"Yunho cepat mandi..." titah Jaejong.

"Tidak aku malas..." sahut Yunho.

"Ya! Tapi badanmu bau Yunho..." ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Salah sendiri tadi menolak mandi bersama..." sahut Yunho lagi.

"Jung Yunho, kalau kau tidak mandi, jangan harap malam ini kita bisa tidur satu kamar..." ancam Jaejoong.

"Ne, ne... Nyonya Jung... Aku mandi sekarang..." ucap Yunho sambil melangkah kedalam kamar mandi.

"Boo~ Tolong ambilkan handuk.. Aku lupa membawanya tadi..." teriak Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ini..." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam handuk kedalam mandi. Tapi tan[a diduga justru tangan Jaejoong ditarik kedalam oleh Yunho, Jaejoong yang shock pun hanya pasrah ditarik seperti itu.

"Nyonya Jung... Malam ini... Akan kupastikan kau memanggil, meneriakan, dan mendesahkan namaku..." ucap Yunho, yang sedang mengunci tubuh Jaejoong diantara pintu dan dan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ BEBERAPA BULAN KEMUDIAN ~**_

"Yunnie~ Irreona..." ucap Jaejoong menbangunkan Yunho.

"Hmm..."

"Aish Yunnie.. ini sudah jam 7..."

"Hmm..."

"Uhh~ jurus terakhir..." gumam Jaejoong putus asa.

Jaejoong pun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yunho.  
dan akhirnya...  
CHUUP~  
Morning kiss itu-pun terjadi, satu-satunya jalan agar seorang Jung Yunho bisa bangun dari tidurnya, ckckck~

"Enggh~ Yunm..." keluh Jaejoong saat Yunho malah melahap bibir cherry-nya.

"Morning Baby-BooJae... Nice morning kiss.. Give me one more..." ucap Yunho sambil menghapus saliva dipinggir bibir Jaejoong.

Pletaak~

"Aww.. Boo appo.. Kenapa memukul kepalaku siih ?" kesal Yunho.

"Kau ini pervert sekali..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku tidak pervert mana mungkin kau meneriakan namaku berulang kali saat malam pertama..." balas Yunho.

Bluuush~  
Muka Jaejoong memerah seketika ketika Yunho mengatakan malam pertama.  
Ahh~ malam itu adalah malam paling memalukan bagi Jaejoong.  
Bagaimana bisa dia begitu menikmati ketika big junior milik Yunho menyodok-nyodok titik kenikmatannya.

"Ya! Sudahlah cepat mandi lalu sarapan.. Air hangat sudah kusiapkan, baju sudah kusiapkan, dan sarapan juga sudah kumasak.." ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan topik.

"Arraseo..." ucap Yunho sambil menuruni ranjang empuknya.  
Lalu...  
Chuuup~~  
Untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mereka menikah, Yunho mencuri ciuman dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya membeku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun.. Hari ini aku pulang malam... Ada banyak dokumen yang harus aku selesaikan..." ucap Jaejoong saat sepasang suami-istri ini sedang sarapan bersama.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa pulang saja..." saran Yunho.

"Anio.. Kalau aku bawa pulang itu akan sangat 'berbahaya'..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Pasti aku akan dimakan beruang pervert, lalu dokumennya terlantar begitu saja..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Hehehehehhe..."Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong, memang benar juga sih.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku yang akan ke kantor BooJae.." ucap Yunho.

"Mwo? Wae?" heran Jaejoong.

"Aku takut sakit Boo~" ucap Yunho.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Malarindu..." jawab Yunho.

"Uhuuuuk~ Mwoya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak tau penyakit malarindu? Itu penyakit yang sangat membahayakan Boo~ Lebih berbahaya dari kanker stadium 4" ucap Yunho berlebihan.

"Bicheoseo..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne~ aku gila untukmu dan aku gila karena mu..." Yunho mulai ngegombal.

"Aish ~ Cepatlah habiskan sarapannya, aku tidak mau telat datang kekantor..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** PARK HOSPITAL**_

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

Jaejoong mengetuk salah satu pintu ruang dokter di Park Hospital.

"Masuk..." ucap seseorang didalam sana.

Kriet~

"Joongie oppa..." heran YunHee.

"Ne~ YunHee... YunHee sedang sibuk?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Anio.. Duduk dulu oppa.." ucap YunHee mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia diruangannya.

"Oppa mau minum apa?" tanya YunHee.

"Apa saja..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Humm... Lalu ada apa Joongie oppa datang kesini? Oppa sakit?" tanya YunHee saat sudah duduk disebelah Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya memberikan Jaejoong satu gelas coklat panas.

"Ani.. Oppa tidak apa-apa kok.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu?" tanya YunHee.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin oppa tanyakan..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya YunHee.

"Umm.. Itu... Oppa... Umm... Aish~ Bagaimana cara bicaranya..."

"Oppa mau nanya apa sih?" tanya YunHee penasaran.

"Umm... Oppa mau nanya, kalau oppa hamil... Umm.. Oppa melahirkan lewat mana yaa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka polosnya.  
Gubraaaak~  
YunHee merasa bulan menimpa tubuhnya saat itu juga.

"Aigoo~ Oppa.. Mau nanya itu aja susah amat..." ucap YunHee.

"Jadi...?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Oppa akan melahirkan melalui operasi sesar... Karena kalau normal nanti keluar darimana" jawab YunHee sambil tersenyum.

"Uhhh.. arraseo.."

"Oppa kenapa nanya tentang melahirkan? Emangnya udah ada tanda-tanda oppa hamil?" tanya YunHee.

"Belum sih.. Tapi mempersiapkan diri jauh lebih awal sepertinya lebih baik..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Hmm... Betul sekali... Dan kalau ada yang ingin oppa tanyakan oppa bisa menemui YunHee atau menelefon YunHee.." sahut YunHee.

"Ne~ Gomawo YunHee.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne~ Op-"

Braak...

"Uisanim ada pasien baru, dia sedang kritis sekarang... Kita harus segera melakukan operasi..." ucap seorang suster yang tadi membuka pintu ruangan YunHee dengan tidak berkeperipintuan.

"Ah.. Ne.. Langsung bawa saja pasien ke ruang operasi.." ucap YunHee.

"Baik Uisanim.." sahut sang suster.

"Oppa.. aku harus pergi sekarang.. Mian.." ucap YunHee sambil berlari menuju ruang operasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** KIM CORP**_

"BooJae abis darimana?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan kerja milik Jaejoong.

"Eh.. Yunnie? Umm.. Aku dari rumah sakit..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Dari rumah sakit?" kaget Yunho, lalu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"BooJae tidak apa-apakan? BooJae sakit apa? Ya sudah kita pulang sekrang, kita istirahat dirumah.." ucap Yunho.

"Aish~ Yunnie.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Aku tadi ke rumah sakit untuk mengobrol dengan YunHee..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Uhh.. BooJae kau membuatku khawatir..." ucap Yunho.

"Yunnie saja yang terlalu berlebihan.." desis Jaejoong.

"BooJae mau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm.. Mungkin sekitar jam 9... Wae?" Jaejoong tanya balik.

"Gwaenchana..."

"Kalau Yunnie sudah lelah pulang saja duluan..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan..." tolak Yunho dengan mantap.

"Boo~" panggil Yunho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ne..."

Yunho lalu mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong, lalu mendudukannya kembali diatas pangkuannya.  
Jadi sekarang posisinya itu, Yunho duduk diatas kursi kerja Jaejoong, Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho, sambil terus mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk dihadapannya.

"Boo~" panggil Yunho tepat didepan telinga Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika.

"Hmm.." sahut Jaejoong.

"Aku sakit Boo~" keluh Yunho.

"Mwo? Yunnie sakit apa?" kaget Jaejoong, dan langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping.

"Aku sakit... Karena aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama..." keluh Yunho lagi.

"Yunnie ngomong apa sih, aku tidak mengerti..." bingung Jaejoong.

"Ituu Boo..." ucap Yunho sambil melirik kebagian privatnya yang sudah menggembung dibagian tengah.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong shock.

"Aku sudah menahannya sedari tadi, tapi BooJae tidak datang-datang..." ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Kok bisa, itu Yunnie... Aish~" Jaejoong blushing.

"Hehehhehe... Tadi aku rindu sekali pada BooJae, jadi Yunnie membayangkan wajah BooJae, Ehh.. Sesudahnya 'dia' malah menjadi 'Up'..." Yunho menjelaskan, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam -speechless. Seorang Jung Yunho membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah bisa menjadi tegang begini, apa yang salah dengan namja beruang ini.

"Lalu...?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain satu ronde..." ajak Yunho sambil mengelus-elus junior Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus rapih.

"Engg~ Yunh.. Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Boo~ Just lets do it ok..." ucap Yunho.

Sraaak~  
Yunho membersihkan meja kerja Jaejoong dengan sapuan tangannya, tidak diperdulikannya dokumen-dokumen penting, handphone Jaejoong, bahkan laptop Jaejoong sekalipun.  
Lalu Yunho mulai menidurkan Jaejoong diatas meja kerja Jaejoong.

"Butuh pemansan atau langsung kepermainan inti ?" tanya Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TE BE CE**

**Gomawo yang udah mau baca ,, comment ,, like...**

**Sampai jumpai di chap selanjutnya~**

**Pay Pay~**


	5. Chapter 5

YUNJAE FANFICTION – CATCH ME IF YOU WANNA

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a YUNJAE'S DAUGHTER a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing ::

Jung Yunho – 26 years old, work at Jung Corp as Director

Kim Jaejoong – 26 years old, work at Kim Corp as Manager

Park Yoochun – 26 years old, work at Park Hospital as Manager

Kim Junsu – 25 years old, work at Kim Corp as Assistant Manager

Shim Changmin – 24 years old, work at Jung Corp as Manager

Jung YunHee – 23 years old, work at Park Hospital as Gynecology's Doctor

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, OC, many typo's in here, MPREG (maybe), aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

**A/N **:: Di ff ini author ikut eksis, heheh..  
Gpp yaaa...  
Author as Jung YunHee..

Genre: romance, comedy...

Rated: M

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAP...**

Sraaak~  
Yunho membersihkan meja kerja Jaejoong dengan sapuan tangannya, tidak diperdulikannya dokumen-dokumen penting, handphone Jaejoong, bahkan laptop Jaejoong sekalipun.  
Lalu Yunho mulai menidurkan Jaejoong diatas meja kerja Jaejoong.  
"Butuh pemanasan atau langsung kepermainan inti ?" tanya Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**AUTHOR POV**

"A-Aku butuh pemanasan yunh..." jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"Baiklah My Baby Boojae... Akan kubuat kau meneriakan namaku berulang kali malam ini..." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum pervert.

Yunhopun menindih tubuh ramping Jaejoong dengan badannya. Lalu Yunho mulai mengecupi telinga Jaejoong, yang langsung menghasilkan suara-suara 'nyanyian yang indah'.

"Ahh.. Yunh.. Eenng..." desah Jaejoong, saat bagian tubuhnya paling sensitiv itu dijilati oleh lidah Yunho yang sudah terlatih.

"Mendesahlah Boo.. Aku ingin mendengarkan desahanmu terus.." ucap Yunho, ditengah-tengah acara menjilat kuping boojae.

"Yunh... ennnghh..." desahan Jaejoong semakin meningkat ketika tangan-tangan yunho mengusap nipple-nya dari luar kemeja.

"Yunnhh... Ahhh.. Engggg... Ahhh..."  
Yunho terus saja menggosok nipple Jaejoong dari luar kemeja, yang menimbulkan sensasi nikmat sekaligus geli bagi Jaejoong.

SRRAAAAK..

Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan sesuatu yang sudah menggelembung itu. Akhirnya Yunho pun merobek kemeja putih yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"Yunh?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat boo... Jangan banyak bicara, cukup mendesah dan nikmati saja..." ucap Yunho dengan suara yang agak berat. Sepertinya uri appa memang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Setelah merobek kemeja putih Jaejoong, Yunho pun langsung melahap habis nipple kanan Jaejoong. Sedangkan nipple kiri Jaejoong hanya dipelintir oleh jari-jari besar Yunho yang kasar.

"Ahh.. ennghhh.. ahhh.. yunh..." desah Jaejoong sambil menggerak-gerakan badannya sensual, bukan karena Jaejoong ingin mengoda Yunho, tapi lebih tepatnya karena Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho.

Tangan kiri Yunho yang sedari tadi bertugas di nipple kanan Jaejoong, kini berpindah tempat dan berjalan menuju bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, yang author yakini pasti sudah sangat tegang. Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, Yunho-pun langsung saja meremas junior Jaejoong dengan sedikit keras.

"Ahhh.. Yunhooo..." jerit Jaejoong saat Yunho meremas Juniornya.

"ahhha.. ahh... hah... Yunh please cepat selesaikan.." mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah sayu dan memerah.

"Aku hanya mengikuti mau mu boo, aku sedang melakukan pemanasan.. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar hemm?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka.

"Tapi.. inih terlalu lama yunhh... assshhhh..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu BooJae maunya gimana?" tanya Yunho lagi, tapi tanpa melepaskan tangan-tangan terampilnya dari tubuh Jaejoong.  
"Lakukan dengan cepat Yunhh.." mohon Jaejoong, dengan muka yang membuat Yunho semakin tegang.

"Baiklah.. anything for u boojae.." ucap Yunho sambil tersemyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh Yuunh..." pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho memaksakan juniornya masuk.

"Aisshh.. Kenapa masih saja sempit..." kesal Yunho.

"beri pelumas yang banyak dan juniormu jangan langsung dimasukan.. Aku tidak mau kesakitan.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Arraseo.." pasrah Yunho.

Yunho pun mengoleskan pelumas yang biasa dia bawa sehari-hari di jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku masukan ne.." ucap Yunho, sambil memposisikan jari tengah tangan kanannya didepan hole Jaejoong yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

"ne.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya.

"Ahhhh..." desah Jaejoong saat ujung jari Yunho mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"ennnnghhh... Yunh..." Jaejoong terus mendesah, sedangkan Yunho terus memasukan jarinya dengan perlahan.

"Tahan boo... Ini pasti akan nikmat sekali.." ucap Yunho.  
Dan akhirnya jari tengah tangan kanan Yunho pun sudah masuk dengan sempurna kedalam hole sempit Jaejoong, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Yunho segera memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya kedalam Jaejoong, sehingga sekarang sudah ada 3 jari yang berada didalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Asshh Yunh pelan-pelan..." ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho sedang melebarkan hole Jaejoong.

"Ahhh.. Boojae.. Apa aku bisa masuk sekarang? Aku sudah tidak tahan..." keluh Yunho.

"N-Ne Yunh.. Lakukanlah.. Tapi pelan-pelan saja ne~" pinta Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak janji boo~" ucap Yunho sambil menyiapkan juniornya dihadapan hole Jaejoong.

"Tahan ne~"

Hana...  
Dul...  
Tset...

JLEB~  
"Aaargggh.. Yunnn-ho... ahh.." Jaejoong berteriak, antara sakit dan nikmat.  
Pasalnya benda tumpul namun keras milik Yunho ini, langsung masuk seluruhnya kedalam hole Jaejoong dengan sekali dorong, dan benda itu juga telah berhasil menghajar sweetspot milik Jaejoong.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho langsung menggenjot juniornya didalam tubuh Jaejoong.  
"Eeeng.. ahhh.. ahh. Ahhh... yunh.." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menggenjot hole-nya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

"Sssshhhh... ahhh... Ouhh.. Boojae~" desah Yunho.

Yunho pun mengangkat kaki Jaejoong dan menaruh kedua kaki Jaejoong dibahu kirinya.

"Seperti ini lebih nikmatkan boo...Ssssshhhh... Holemu sudah membuatku gila..." ucap Yunho.

"Ahhh... Yuuuuunh... haahh.. ahhh..." desah Jaejoong sambil menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, sedangkan tangannya dipakai untuk meremas pinggiran meja.

"Shit! Kenapa holemu sempit seperti ini eoh..." ucap Yunho ditengah-tengah kenikmatannya.

Yunho terus saja menambah kecepatan genjotannya dihole Jaejoong, yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut tersentak-sentak.

"Ahhh.. yun-ho... please... akuuh inginhh ahhh..." ucap Jaejoong ditengah desahannya.

Yunhopun mengarahkan tangan kanan Jaejoong kearah juniornya sendiri.

"Buatlah dia keluar dengan caramu sendiri..." ucap Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata yang nafsu.

Jaejoong meraih juniornya sendiri, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"aaahhh.. aaahhhh.. aaahhhh... jebalhhh...errgghhhh... enghhhhh..." desah Jaejoong seperti ingin menangis, bukan... Jaejoong bukan menangis karena tersakiti, tapi Jaejoong menangis karena kenikmatan yang sudah diberikan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong terus mendesah dan menggeliatkan badannya. Ohh tuhan, kenapa ini terasa begitu nikmat.

"Butuh rangsangan lain?" tanya Yunho dengan smirknya.

"ahhhh... haaaah... ne-hhh..." jawab Jaejoong tidak karuan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menggesek-gesekan jarinya dinipple pink Jaejoong yang kini sudah mengeras. Kalau begini sih Yunho bukannya membantu Jaejoong untuk keluar dengan cepat, tapi terus menyiksa Jaejoong dengan kenikmatan-kenikmatan. Dan secara tiba-tiba Yunho mencubit kedua nipple Jaejoong dengan lumayan keras, yang menghasilkan jeritan dan cipratan cum Jaejoong.

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhh..." teriak Jaejoong sambil mengangkat punggungnya.

Splurttttt~

"Hahh... hahh... haahhh... annnnnggghh..."  
Jaejoong mencoba mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah mencapai titik klimaksnya. Sedangkan Yunho, namja musang ini, mengambil tangan kanan Jaejoong yang masih berlumur cum Jaejoong, lalu dengan tidak segan-segan namja musang ini memasukan jari telunjuk, tengah,dan jari manis Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya. Yunho menjilkat dan menghisap-hisap jari-jari Jaejoong dengan sensual, yang membuat Jaejoong mulai terangsang lagi. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dan ternyata Jaejoong sudah mulai bisa bernafas dengan lumayan normal. Ahhh... Ini waktunya untuk Yunho mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Yunho memndahkan kaki kanan Jaejoong ke pundak kirinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir cherry itu.

"Ummm..." Jaejoong mendengung. Ditengah-tengah acara kissing itu, Yunho mulai menggenjot hole Jaejoong lagi. Alhasil desahan Jaejoongpun teredam oleh bibir Yunho. Setelah beberapa menit Yunho melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"Boo-hhh..." panggil Yunho yang terus saja menggenjot Jaejoong, sambil menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menhalangi wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Hmmm?"

"Saranghae-hh..." ucap Yunho lagi. Jaejoong tercekat saat Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata ini, Yunho memang sudah sering mengatakan kata-kata ini pada Jaejoong, lalu apa yang bisa membuat seorang Jaejoong seperti ini. Bukan, bukan karena Jaejoong masih meragukan cinta Yunho untuknya, tapi... sebaliknya. Jaejoong memang sudah dinikahi Yunho 6 bulan yang lalu, merekapun sudah melakukan hubungan seks berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja, Jaejoong masih bingung terhadap perasaannya sendiri, apakah dia mencintai yunho?

"Boo-hh... Aku akan keluarhhh..." ucap Yunho, Jaejoongpun mengagukan kepalanya.

"Errrgggghh... sebentar lagi... arggggh..."  
Yunho terus saja menambah kecepatan genjotannya, sampai-sampai Jaejoong tidak bisa manahannya, tubuhnya terus tersentak-sentak dengan kasar diatas meja kerjanya.

"Akuuh datanghhh... Arrrrrrggggh..."

Splurt~

"Ahhhhh..." desah Jaejoong saat merasakan cairan yang banyak memasuki tubuhnya.

Yunho langsung menurunkan kaki Jaejoong dari bahunya, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Jae... Saranghae~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ KEESOKAN HARINYA ~**_

"Enggghhh..." Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya digesek-gesekan didada bidang Yunho yang tidak terbungkus apapun.

"Hoammm~" Jaejoong menguap kecil, lalu memeluk Yunho lebih erat lagi.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong tanpa mengubah posisinya itu.

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Hmmmm..." sahut Yunho.

"Ayoo bangun.." ajak Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana caranya Yunnie bangun kalau tubuh Yunnie dihak milik seperti ini." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jaejoong.

"Eh... Heheheheh..." Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan jangan lupakan juga wajah cantiknya yang baru saja bangun tidur itu memerah, aww... Jung Jaejoong kau tambah menggemaskan.

"Good Morning baby... Give me a morning kiss..." ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Yunho lumayan lama.

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong dengan manja, wajahnya ditaruh diatas dada Yunho yang telanjang.

"Hemmm.."

"Joongie sakit~" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ehhh.." Yunho langsung memperhatikan Jaejoong lebih intens lagi.

"humm.. tubuh Joongie sakit semua... yang bawah juga..." ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sakit sekali?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Ne..." Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Bagaimana tidak sakit... Yunnie menghajar Joongie habis-habisan tadi malam."

Yaa.. Memang benar, setelah selesai permainan di kantor, Jaejoong langsung mengajak Yunho pulang. Tapi namja cantik ini tidak menyangka jika beruang mesum ini akan memakannya hingga beronde-ronde saat sudah sampai dirumah.

"Heheheh... Mian baby... Yunnie tidak tahan tadi malam..." ucap Yunho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hummm... Gwaenchana~ tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus Joongie kerjakan jadi terlantar, dan sekarang Joongie sakit, untuk bangun saja sulit sekali.. Jadi... Yunnie yang menyelesaikannya ne~" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Eh... M-Maksud Joongie?"

"Itu... dokumen-dokumen itu Yunnie yang selesaikan ne~"

"Aaa- itu... Yunnie..." sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan ucapnya Jaejoong sudah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh... Ne, ne... Akan Yunnie kerjakan ok..." ucap Yunho setengah meringis melihat dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk itu, belum lagi dokumen-dokumen Jung Corp yang harus dia selesaikan. Ahh... Yunho memang haru membayar mahal untuk semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sarapan Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali lagi kekamar, Jaejoong tidak berangkat ke kantor karena 'sakit', sedangkan Yunho tidak masuk karena menemani Jaejoong dan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen Kim Corp. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang tiduran dikasurnya sambil memainkan smartphone nya untuk update Line, sedangkan Yunho sedang duduk disofa dengan dokumen yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

_D__oko ni ite?__  
__Dare to doko ni ite?__  
__Donna fuku o kite?__  
__Nani shite waratterun darou?_

Handphone Jaejoong berdering, ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Yeoboseyeo Chunnie..."

"Ne.. Hyung.. Hyung ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku dirumah, wae?"

"Hyung bisa kerumah sakit sekarang? Su-ie masuk rumah sakit... Sekarang keluarga sudah berkumpul semua..."

"Mwo? Kok bisa? Ne, hyung akan kesana sekarang..."  
Setelah itu Jaejoong segera mematikan Handphone-nya.

"Ada apa boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Su-ie masuk rumah sakit, keluarga kita sudah berkumpul disana semua..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Lalu Joongie mau kerumah sakit?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, geurom..." jawab Jaejoong sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur.  
"Sssshhhhh..." Jaejoong meringis merasakan panas dibagian bawah tubuhnya saat bergesekan dengan kasur.

"Joongie kan masih sakit.. Bahkan duduk saja sudah kesulitan begitu..." ucap Yunho khawatir.

"Gwaenchana... Pokoknya Joongie akan tetap kesana..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah... Ayoo kita bersiap..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_** PARK HOSPITAL**_

"Bagaimana keadaan Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan khawatir begitu bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Su-ie masih ditangani oleh dokter di UGD..." jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Memangnya Su-ie kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tadi dia jatuh Hyung.. Lalu... Ahhh... Aku juga bingung..." jawab Yoochun dengan nada sedih, bersalah, dan frustasi.

"Gwaenchana Chunnie... Su-ie pasti tidak apa-apa..." ucap Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Lalu Joongie sendiri kenapa jalannya seperti itu?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Eeenghh... Ini... Joongie jatuh dikantor kemarin.. heehhehehe" jawab Jaejoong bohong, Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, sedangkan tangannya masih tetap menjaga Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang suster yang keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Pasien masih ditangani... Sekarang saya akan memanggil Jung Uisanim... Silyehamnida..." jawab suster itu.

"Jung Uisanim? Apa maksudnya YunHee? Kenapa harus memanggil YunHee?" Heran Yunho.

"Kita berdoa saja semoga Su-ie baik-baik saja..." ucap Mr. Park.

"Kalian tenang ne... Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin..." ucap YunHee menenangkan saat yeoja ini baru saja sampai didepan ruang UGD setelah berlari dari ruangannya.

"Ne YunHee..."

Detik demi detik...  
Menit demi menit...  
Jam demi jam berlalu, tapi belum ada kabar juga tentang keadaan Junsu didalam sana.  
Sampai akhirnya...

"Chunnie Oppa..." panggil YunHee saat baru keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan Su-ie? Dia baik-baik saja? Dia kenapa? Jawab aku..." tanya Yoochun dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenanglah Chunnie... Biarkan YunHee menjelaskan dulu..." ucap Mrs. Park.

"Ahh.. Ne.. Mian.." ucap Yoochun.

"Jadi begini... Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk.. Kabar baiknya ternyata sekarang Su-ie oppa sedang hamil 2 bulan-"

"Mwo? Hamil?" semua orang disana serentak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja YunHee katakan.

"Ne.. Su-ie oppa positif hamil 2 bulan.. Tapi kabar buruk nya, karena benturan tadi Su-ie oppa mengalami pendarahan yang cukup besar... Untungnya sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa... Su-ie hyung hanya perlu bedrest untuk beberapa minggu kedepan." Jelas YunHee.

"Gomawo YunHee.. Oppa tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Su-ie kalau tidak ada YunHee..." ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk YunHee.

"Ne oppa... Cheonmaneyeo... Jaga keponakan YunHee dengan baik ne~" balas YunHee sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoochun.

"Apa sekarang Su-ie sudah bisa dijenguk?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Su-ie oppa akan dipindahkan keruang perawatan dulu, kalian bisa menjenguknya disana..." jawab YunHee.

"Ne... Gomawo YunHee..." ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Cheonmaneyeo ahjumma..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung... Su-ie hyung kenapa?" tanya Changmin saat sampai diruang rawat Junsu.

"Su-ie tidak apa-apa kok... Tapi dia sedang hamil sekarang..." jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Junsu hanya tersenyum samar.

"Waah.. Jinjja? Chukae hyung... Berarti aku akan punya keponakan yaa.. Waahh..." ucap Changmin dengan gembira.

Krieet~

"Sebaiknya turunkan volume suaramu itu Oppa..." ucap YunHee yang baru saja masuk.

"A-aah ne... aku hanya terlalu bahagia..." sahut Changmin.

"Su-ie oppa lain kali harus berhati-hati ne... Jaga keponakanku dengan baik... Makan sayur, buah, dan daging dengan porsi yang cukup, lalu jangan lupa minum susunya juga..." ucap YunHee pada Junsu.

"Ne... Uisanim..." ucap Yoochun dengan nada jail.

"Aisshhh... Sajangnim~" balas YunHee.

"Dasar kalian... Kenapa kalian tidak pernah damai humm?" tanya Mr. Park.

"Eh? Joongie oppa kenapa?" heran YunHee saat melihat Jaejoong duduk dengan tidak nyaman disofa bersama Yunho.

"Hehehehe~" Yunho tertawa garing, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ Dasar beruang..."  
"Joongie oppa ikut keruangan YunHee ne, kajja~" ucap YunHee.

_** JUNG YUNHEE'S ROOM**_

"Ya beruang Jung! Oppa kira Jaejoongie oppa itu apa eoh? Oppa melakukannya sampai Joongie oppa tidak bisa jalan begini... Lain kali lakukan dengan perlahan... Arra!" kesal YunHee.

"Ne, ne... Lain kali oppa akan lebih lembut... mungkin" sahut Yunho.

"Hah~ pokonya kalau oppa sakit lagi, oleskan saja ini.. Setidaknya ini bisa meringankan, ok..." ucap YunHee pada Jaejoong sambil memberikan sebuah gel.

"Ne~ Gomawo YunHee..." sahut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Cheonmaneyeo oppa~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie kenapa? Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit Joongie jadi diam terus..." tanya Yunho yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hemm? Joongie tidak apa-apa... Joongie hanya cape ingin tidur..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Ya sudah kita tidur ne~" ajak Yunho.

"Ne~"

Yunho segera menaiki tempat tidur dan memeluk BooJaejoongie-nya dengan posesif.

"Jaljja Joongie..." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menutup matanya, sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak mengantuk sama sekali, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang sedang namja cantik ini pikirkan, entahlah hal itu membuat namja cantik ini tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya kearah wajah Yunho, tampaknya Yunho sudah tidur, apa Yunho kelelahan seharian ini, baru beberapa menit ada diatas tempat tidur saja tidurnya sudah pulas begini. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan wajah Yunho, dari jarak sedekat ini wajah Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan. Beruntung sekali Jaejoong bisa memiliki suami sesempurna Yunho, tapi kenapa Jaejoong masih terus saja meragu akan perasaannya pada Yunho. Karena penasaran, Jaejoong pun menelusuri wajah Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya, dari mata lalu ke hidung dan dengan jailnya Jaejoong memencet hidung Yunho, mungkin namja ini sangat gemas dengan hidung mancung yang dimiliki oleh Yunho, lalu beralih kearah pipinya, yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat lebih chubby, Jaejoong menusuk-nusukan jari telunjuk ke pipi Yunho, pose Yunho yang sedang tidur seperti ini, benar-benar membuat Jaejoong puas, jari Jaejoong mulai bergerak menuju bibir yang berbentuk hati milik Yunho.

"Bibir ini... Sangat mesum~"gumam Jaejoong sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya dibibir bawah Yunho. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho memakan jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang ada dibibirnya.

"Y-Yunnie~" kaget Jaejoong.

"Hmmm..." sahut Yunho dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Yunnie belum tidur?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Yunnie bisa tidur, jika wajah Yunnie dijajah jari manis ini, hmm..." jawab Yunho sambil membuka matanya.

"Eh? Mian... Joongie tidak bermaksud mengganggu Yunnie..."

"Gwaenchana boo..." sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum.  
"BooJae belum tidur? Bukankah tadi bilang sudah mengantuk..." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong.

"Ummm... Tiba-tiba Joongie tidak bisa tidur..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Eh? Kok begitu?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Molla... Nanti juga pasti Joongie akan tidur kok... Yunnie tidur duluan saja..." jawab Jaejoong.  
"Jaljja Yunnie~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KEESOKAN PAGINYA...**_

"Hng~" Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tapi, kenapa ada sesuatu janggal disini.  
Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya, dan saat melihat kearah sampingnya, Jaejoong tidak menemukan keberadaan Yunho.

"Yunnie dimana?" Heran Jaejoong, tumben sekali Yunho bangun terlebih dahulu. Jaejoongpun melihat jam weker yang ada dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Mwo? Ini sudah jam 10 pagi... Pantas saja Yunnie sudah bangun terlebih dahulu... Aigoo... Ini pasti karena aku tidak tidur semalam..." gerutu Jaejoong.

"BooJae tidur jam berapa semalam?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja masuk kekamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi susu dan roti bakar.

"Aku tidur tidak lama setelah Yunnie tidur..." jawab Jaejoong bohong.

"Tidak mungkin... mata BooJae masih merah, lalu ini ada lingkaran hitamnya.. Pasti BooJae kurang tidur... Benarkan..." tebak Yunho

DEG!  
'Yunnie? Bahkan Yunnie mengetahui sampai sedetail itu, bahkan Yunnie memperhatikan ku sampai hal sekecil itu... Tapi, kenapa hatiku masih saja terus menolak jika aku mengatakan qaku mencintainya... Tuhan, aku harus apa?'

"Boo... BooJae... Waeyo? Kenapa diam?"

"Ahh... Anio Yunnie... Apa ini untuk ku?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ne... Makanlah..." jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mulai memakan roti bakar buatan Yunho sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur, rasanya tidak buruk, malah bisa dibilang ini roti bakar yang enak.

Sedangkan Yunho, sambil menunggu Jaejoong selesai makan dia mencari file-file dilaci meja nakas. Lalu secara tidak sengaja, Yuno menemukan sebuah buku, buku apa ini? Heran Yunho.

Lalu karena penasaran Yunhopun membuka buku itu.  
'BooJae...' kaget Yunho.

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne.."

"Aku sudah selesai makan..."

"Oh.. Cepatlah mandi... Aku pergi... Mungkin nanti malam baru pulang..." ucap Yunho sambil mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya ditempat semula. Setelah itu, Yunho bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan Jaejoong, lalu mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah.

"Yunnie kenapa? Apa Yunnie marah karena aku bangun telat? Ahh... Tidak mungkin..." Heran Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BooJae..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TE BE CE**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

Annyeong reader-deul... Lama tak bertemu

Mian author update nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget

Semoga reader-deul masih bersedia membaca fanfic-fanfic buatan author

Ohh yaa, author mau bilang kalau sekarang, author akan fokus dulu di fanfic ini, setelah fanfic ini selesai, author akan meneruskan fanfic-fanfic lainnya, mian ngebuat kalian kecewa, tapi mau gimana lagi, sekarang author bener-bener full dari senin sampe sabtu.

Tapi tenang aja, author bakal sempetin untuk nulis fanfic, untuk melestarikan fanfc-fanfic YunJae... kkkkkkkkk~

Sekian dulu celotehan author, sampai jumpa di next chap~

Jeongmal gomawoyeo reader-deul...  
Saranghae...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BALES REVIEW:**_

Jenny : hahahahhah... iyaaa...  
Ini udah di lanjut yaaa... gomawo udah mau baca dan review ^^

: annyeong saengie... Ini udah di lanjut yaa ^^

Shinrichan : Merinding kenapa ?  
#pura"polos

Irengiovanny : annyeong... lama tak bersua... hohohohoho  
Ini udah lanjut yaa... Keep read ^^

Jennychan : Kan JJ malu malu Jiji... Kkkkkk~

Desi2121 : Untuk YunHee and Changmin nya gimana air mengalir aja deeh :P  
Pihak ketiga ? Mungkin iyaa, mungkin iyaa... hohohohohoh...

Nannaa : Gpp kok... ^^

Dhiniekim : Panas dingin ?  
Yang nulis nya udah kya di spa malah... wkwkwkkwkw

Thepaendo : Iyaaa ini udah NC... ^^

Shim Sia : author re-update chap sebelumnya, jadi ada part wedding nya, dibaca ne~

Aoi ao : rencana nya siih mpreg... gomawo sarannya... chap sebelumnya di re-update, dibaca ne~

All : Setahu author siih, kalo kakak perempuan itu Eonni bukan Unnie ^^  
Unnie itu maksudnya panggilan kecil untuk YunHee...  
Tapi, supaya pada ga bingung, namanya udah author rubah kok ^^  
Gomawo ^^

Karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan, author ga bisa bales semua review...  
gomawo ^^


End file.
